1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus used to brake small vehicles such as motorized carts used in recreational activities.
2. The Prior Art
Motorized vehicles of all sizes and types share common structures such as a frame, wheels, steering apparatus, engine, and a system to bring the moving vehicle to a stop. In the case of automobiles, trucks, and other motor vehicles driven at highway speeds, a brake system must bring the vehicle to a complete stop regardless of the speed of the vehicle or whether the brakes are wet or dry. The challenge of safely bringing a vehicle weighing a ton or much more to a rapid stop has caused those skilled in the art to develop new braking systems. Such braking systems have evolved from drum brakes to disc brakes then to anti-lock/anti-skid brake systems as well as other braking devices. All of these braking devices have become more complicated as they have increased in their ability to safely bring a large motor vehicle to quick stop.
In contrast, many small recreational vehicles, e.g., those designed to carry one or two persons and travel at relatively slow speeds, weigh so little that they are easily brought to a stop. In such circumstances, it is often a greater concern to provide a braking system which is easily maintained and of low cost. For example, the cost of a state-of-the-art hydraulic anti-lock braking systems would be more than the cost of many entire small recreational vehicles. Thus, while the trend in the industry generally is toward more complex and expensive braking systems, there has been a long felt, but unmet, or long unrecognized, need in the industry for a braking system for small recreational vehicles which is easy to maintain and inexpensive which provide fully adequate performance for such small vehicles.